


The Scythe Master's Tale

by bronzerapper



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, FanCharacter - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Matespritship, OC, Reaper - Freeform, Scythe, The Scythe Master - Freeform, duel, fantroll, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: A Reapers Tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the backstory of a character I really like, so here ya go.
> 
> \- April 26, I edited the story, fixed some mistakes and here it isss.

  
The lineup of trolls stood straight, each starring ahead as their chief officer stepped down the hallway with a glare in his bright blind eye. Scanning them all for any imperfections.  
  
“ So you all will ^ake orders from the condescens^ion wi^hou^ fail. If you do fail, you may consider yourself as good as dead. Now pick your damn weapons.”  
He spoke in a gruff tone that made them all quake, a troll finally managed to step forward, her ears twitching as she picked the Scythe. She held it tightly, turning to the General he just gave a nod. She returned back to her spot. Holding the Scythe close and tight like an animal about to escape her arms.  
  
The others choose their weapons, sickles, axes, chainsaws, Many things a true Reaper could use. The General stood tall and announced that the Condesce was entering.   
  
“ All you maggo^s si^! Bow your heads to her Imperial Condensen^ion!”  
  
They dropped to their knees, staring at the fuschia tile beneath them, the faint tapping of heels became louder and louder. The trolls returned to their standing position like robots. All starring forward without fail as she walked by, she smelled like sea salt and perfume.   
  
Long dark locks of hair trailed on the ground behind her as she started to look at them all, pointing to a male Crimson blood and a Burgundy blood. They perked up and stepped forward.   
  
“ You two, I want you both to fight. Whoever wins, makes it to the next rank.” She spoke in a clear tone as the two looked to each other, and gave solemn nods. They were escorted by the Condesce to the large area, iron gates shutting behind them.  
  
After perhaps an hour, the Condesce returned seeming pleased, yet the Crimson blood, drenched in his friend's blood, was traumatized.  
  
“ He has survived! Onto the Next couplets!” She laughed happily, the Crimson blood was escorted to be cleaned off of the blood. Junixx felt her grip on her Scythe become tighter as she saw his eyes dripping with regret.   
  
“ Mahogany blood, and the Garnet! Come with me!”   
The Condesce motioned to Junixx and the Garnet blood beside her, she walked forward with him. The two didn’t make eye contact, didn’t speak nor acknowledge their acquaintanceship.   
  
They began to walk. Junixx felt her skirt drag behind her as they were lead into the Area. She looked around at the large seats filled with Subjugulators, Laughing till the Condesce entered with the trolls.  
  
“ Our Next show shall have a prize if they win! The power of a true Reaper is not by how many trolls they cull, but how they cull them! So,-”  
  
She raised her hand covered in golden rings to show a large glass ball with a shadow seemingly swirling inside it. It glistening in the bright lights as she laughed,  
  
“Whoever shall win, shall obtain this power of the Soul’s Rement!”   
  
The Subjuggulators began to chant out words she didn’t understand. Condesce waltzed up proudly to her chair and sat down, Staring down amused as she then called out,   
  
“ Let the battle commence!”  
  
Junixx turned to see her Garnet comrade already slicing his sword through the air at her, Using her staff of her Scythe she barely stopped it from sliding down into her horn. She was stunned, staring into the changed eyes of her comrade. Raising her knee she kicked him back as she dashed back and got herself into a striking stance. He let out an enraged yell and threw himself at her, raising his sword up slicing down at her.  
  
Her Scythe stopped him and with a quick downward slice of her leg, he had fallen to his ass. Junixx heaved a little, used to force like this, but not in the real fear she could lose her life. She wouldn’t take chances, Raising her Scythe back and swinging it down. He caught it with his sword and used his sword to throw her Scythe off as he rolled to the right. The Scythe caught into the dirt as she panicked starting to try and bring it out of the shallow dirt. Turning towards him she had to throw herself forward with the Scythe as he sliced down.  
  
She looked up to the Garnet, he growled and panted harshly, raising his sword he struck her hand the held her Scythe. The Mahogany blood screamed out, dropping her Scythe as her blood dripped from her hand, She covered it quickly to look at him. He wasted no time, jutting his sword down at her, she scrambled back.   
  
Stumbling to her feet, she ran to get her Scythe, She saw the Subjuggulators laughing at her and Garnet’s fight. They found it funny how they couldn’t fight like them, how their puny bodies looked uneven compared to their weapons. She forced herself to open her hand and grasp her Scythe.   
  
She couldn’t handle being watched by these criminals, they laughed and snarled at her not getting back into the fight. She began to laugh with them, which made them start to quiet down. She turned to the Garnet and threw her Scythe at him, Its staff hit him hard, He tumbled back and growled. Gripping the side of his ribs he raised his sword to deflect her blade as she swung carelessly.   
  
“ 0H MY IS THIS FUNNY T0 Y0U ALL?”   
  
The Condesce raised a brow, Subjugglators became confused at the notion and began to murmur amongst each other.   
  
“ THEN LET’S HAVE S0ME FUN SHALL WE?”  
  
The Condesce smiled a bit at the troll’s sudden loose grip on morals or care. She leaned forward to watch the fight more intently. Junixx raised her Scythe and began to rapidly slice at the Garnet.  
Backing up she could tell even he was taken aback, still deflecting the slices as best he could, till she suddenly jutted forward, throwing herself and the Scythe at him. It sliced his assigned outfit, Garnet blood gushed onto her blade as she felt it drip into her fingertips.   
  
He was pinned against the wall of the area,  eyes wide and now back to their normal state, no longer goal motivated and slowly becoming glossy. Junixx brought her Scythe from him, blood spraying onto her face and over her blade, coating it like a thin paint.   
  
“ S0, WAS THAT A G00D EN0UGH SH0W?”   
  
She called at them, hoisting her Scythe up against herself she stood as tall as she could. The Highbloods cheered and the Condesce smirked and clapped calmly.   
  
“ Quite the show indeed.” She remarked when the arena had quieted. She stood tallest and then threw the glass ball down into the Mahogany blood’s arms. Junixx held it tightly blinking to rid her eyes of the Garnet blood, The Condesce made a motion to throw it down, so she did.   
  
Junixx screamed as her eyes felt like they were being torn out of her skull, her body convulsed as her Scythe glowed a bright white. She dropped to the ground and felt like she was drowning, gasping for breath and clawing at the ground. Her body felt so many things like it was being crushed, suffocating, being torn apart at her limbs. Her ears felt like they were bleeding and her chest felt like it was being smashed to thin pieces.   
  
She clawed at the dirt as she felt her tears running hot down her face, she held her Scythe tightly in her bleeding hand. Within an hour, she had gone through dying so many times it was becoming automatic in her body, she was feeling every way you could die. She was sobbing out one moment, the next she was lying still as paralyzes seeped into her thought holder and caused her body to numb itself.   
  
Days passed, she had felt the way to die in every single way, she was carried back to her dorm room. The Scythe placed across from her bed on a desk, she laid still for minutes, waiting for the next death to come, yet it would never come till it was truly her time. Snail-like, she sat up, felt touching the cold tiles beneath her feet, standing up her body took a moment to readjust to itself. She wavered for a moment before she stopped and took her Scythe.   
  
The moment she did she could hear loud sobbing, Junixx looked for the source yet she couldn’t find it.   
  
It wouldn’t stop either, it wailed and sobbed out in her ears, seeking to ravage her brain for any last sanity she could store. She whimpered after a moment, then broke into harsh sobs that scratched her throat as she dropped to her knees. Scythe dropping in front of her she opened her eyes to see him, The Garnet.   
  
Gripping his hair like her he stared up at her and then screamed her name over and over, banging on the barrier of the blade like he would break through any moment to tear her throat out.   
  
She trembled and watched as he slowly dissolved into the darkness and his voice dimmed, she still heard his wails and curses on her name. It was horrific, yet she regained herself as she stepped into the hallway. Her Scythe dragging behind her with soft squeaks as the staff connected to the tile.   
  
A box sat at the floor, she leaned down hesitantly and picked it up, opening it with shaky hands. Inside was a signed letter from the Condesce, with a kiss as the only thing pinning it down. She opened it and began to read it in pure silence.   
  
  
‘ To The Mahogany blood,  
  
If you are reading this, you’re not dead! Congratulations, you survived the Soul Rement’s awful force, and for this, you have been gifted an exclusive rank only justified by this meer accomplishment. You have been gifted the ranking of ‘Scythe Reaper’, you shall collect any troll’s soul I deem necessary, and do as you please on your own time.’  
  
She clutched the paper tightly, feeling herself involuntarily smile, “ A Scythe Reaper, S0unds catchy!” Junixx’s fangs peeked over her lips as she used her Telekinesis to float above the ground and spin around her Scythe. She could get used to this, that’s what she believed at least.  
  
A sweep later, she was called for.  
  
“ Yes y0ur imperial c0ndesci0n?”  
She kneeled deeply, Scythe beside her, she had become used to the new chorus of screams she heard. They were her music, her sweet melodies to slow dance in the dark with.  
  
“ You have a soul I want you to cull, alright?”  
  
“ Sh0w me wh0 and c0nsider it d0ne!”  
  
The Condescension walked in a high stride, approaching a large cell she threw prisoners in. The Scythe Reaper stepped in but froze at the sight of her matesprit. Shaggy hair over deep seafoam eyes, she stared at him with wide eyes. She started to turn a soft hue of Mahogany, not from seeing him, but because she would have to cull her only partner.   
  
“ W-Why must I cull hi-”  
  
“ He is going to put you off focus my sweet tadpole. Now do your job.”  
  
The Condescension smirked and watched as Junixx’s hands trembled. She walked forward and looked down into his eyes, his gagged words making her tense. She looked down at her Hands, one held the Scythe, the other open yet scarred. She looked up at her Matesprite as he struggled against the chains the Condesce had confided him too.   
  
He was innocent, he had done nothing wrong, it was her fault, she felt guilty. Sorrowful, angry, betrayed by the Condesce, all forming a concoction of every emotion she would come to hate. She only smiled weakly and leaned forward to his pleading face, trailing her fingers down the bridge of his nose, and giving the tip a soft tap as she forced her smile, tears racing down her face.  
  
“ I-I’m s0 s0 s0rry…” Junixx whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek hesitantly. Barley pulling herself together as she raised her Scythe high above her head, and sliced down shutting her eyes.   
  
The splat of Seafoam blood hit her skin as she opened her eyes slowly. The Scythe held his lifeless body was pierced directly in his stomach. Her heart dropped as his eyes remained trained on her body. He began to convulse as she realized he was still alive. She forced herself to push the Scythe through him, hearing the tear as his skin and spine snapped and ripped apart from his body. She saw the Scythe glow a little, absorbing his soul she drifted there for a moment, before pulling out the sharp blade.  
  
Seafoam colored blood flowed in rivers to the drain as she felt herself go numb, eyes blinking away her tears as they ran harshly down her face. The Condesce just left her alone, her ears went down and she began to sob softly, it grew louder, and louder, before she was screaming his name.  
  
“ XE0T0L! XE0T0L PLEASE!” She screamed out, throwing the gag from his lips, shaking his head as it slowly became like stone, cold and unmoving. Junixx gripped his shirt tightly, coughing up her tears as she cradled his upper body close, ignoring the hole stabbed through his abdomen.   
  
“ I-I’m s0rry, s0 s0 s0rry…”  
She could’ve stopped, yet the Condesce would’ve culled her if she didn’t remain loyal. She supported his head and began to whisper sweet nothings to the corpse. She gave him soft kisses without the care he would never feel them.  
  
“ i’ll never st0p being happy, i-i pr0mise.” She uttered softly, he always tried to make her happy. No matter what, even if he accidentally hurt himself, he would just want to see her smile on her sweet face.   
  
“ i’ll pity y0u f0rever.”


	2. Troll Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO YEA ITS 11:11 PM AND I GOT BORED SO HAVE THIS WEIRD STORY BYEEEEEEEEEE

The soft moonlight trickled down as the trolls stood tall and broad, the burgundy fluttered his wings down. Landing in front of the Olive’s form, wings closing behind his back as he stared up at her.    
  
“ Dost thou request for an arrow of affection?”   
He questioned calmly, holding an exquisite bow. Carved in a perfect curve, and lined with bright red embroidery. His arrow’s seemingly were long and thin, the feathers glistening in the moons bright light.    
  
“ YYes… For yyou can provide this, no?”    
The Burgundy gave a nod and let the Olive point down to a nearby tree-like village. A Bright beaming Blue Blood stood working hard on one of her favorite things. A wood carving, she wiped the sweat from her brow and gazed proudly at her work.    
  
“ Thou is aware, if thine chosen piece of affection held these feelings once before, like a monarch touched by feebly hands, shall die off.” 

He warned her, as he slowly reached and grasped an arrow. Dark hair coating his eyes as he tried to help the Olive, he hated when a troll’s doubts overruled how another truly felt.   
“ For if thine do have the feelings thy has, they shall turn from a rose red to a pitcher of black spades.”   
The Olive blood gave pleading eyes as she gave one last longing look into the town below. Then turned to the Legend and dropped to her knees like he was a martyr.    
  
  
“ Shoot yyour best oh cupid of trolls.” She pleaded out and nods clasping her yellow nailed hands together tightly.    
He loaded the arrow and aimed, pulling back his arm with grace as his wings opened and glistened a bright muddy red.    
  
He let go of the thin string. It released with much speed, dashing through the air like a rabbit from a fox, and hitting the Blue blood. It Dispersed into thin particles of the air, and she flinched.    
  
She looked excited for a moment, then frowned and shook her head. Continuing her work.   
  
The Olive blood’s face dropped and she began to plead for the Cupid to fix it. He shook his head and flew up just a little out of her reach.    
  
“ Thou pleaded for the love, thou understood the true nature of the gift. Methinks thy trolls shall never truly understand quadrants. I leave thine to rot away alone now, Adieu.”   
  
He then fluttered his wings and disappeared into the dark clouds of the night sky. Leaving the Olive blood to weep over her Flush Crushes’ newfound distaste for her.   



End file.
